City of Eden
|kanji = エデンの都市|romanji = Eden no Toshi|name = City of Eden|located in = Fiore|controlled by = House of Alexius|affiliation = Kingdom of Fiore|rōmaji = Eden no Toshi|capital = Center of Eden}} '''The Marvelous City of Eden' (エデンの都市 Eden no Toshi) is, by the year of X889, the greatest city in Fiore, standing in the exact border between Fiore, Seven and Bosco. A major hub of the world, Eden is completely controled by the House of Alexius, the second most noble family of Fiore Description Being the greatest city in all the country, even greater than the capital, Crocus, Eden is much important to the country, being even a port-town and a major hub of the continent of Ishgal. It is currently managed by the House of Alexius It is called by many names and epithets: The Promised Land (約束の地 Yakusoku no Ji), The Garden of God (神の庭 Kami no Niwa) and The Heavenly Earth (天地球 Tenchikyū) In contrast, Dimitri Alexius, once a member of the governants, called it "My Family's Playground". It's population is around 500,000 inhabitants Districts Center The heart and core of the city, the Center contains some residences, but it's mainly a commercial and economical area. It has the River Babylon running through it in a zig-zag shape. It is mainly plain and flat, but have some geographical accidents. The structures are mainly white but have some orange looks on it, and with some cathedrals from Zentopia Church in some places Kennedy live here with his family during his childhood Suburbs The suburbs of the city are a great area, the greatest of all the city. It is very green and that are many trees and flora growing within it. It resembles greatly a layered area, with several pathways running through the place. It has many families and households and an urban commerce Noble Area The noble area of the City is the most isolated part of the City, being apart from the Center and the Suburbs by the northern area of the River Babylon. The rich and powerful families live here. Here is also the core of power of the City, as the House of Alexius lives here and control everything from this place. It resembles a hole with several layers having the houses. The richest families live in the bottom of this hole West End The poorest area of the City, the West End is subterrain and is southern to the Suburbs, in the area of City inside Seven's territory. It is located underneath the City and is mainly to mineration. They have a giant perfuratrix connected through a giant abyss which they use to explore Eden's vast areas of minerals and Eternano below the City, which they uses to energize the city. It's denizens are the ones who minerate. It has the poorest life stats of all the country History The City of Eden existed from a long time ago. However, even through it was great in the past, after the war with Alvarez, Eden rose to proeminence and power, eventually rulling over the entire area of Fiore economically and becaming much important to the survival of the country Ruled with an iron-hand by the House of Alexius, who treat the City like their personal playground, many of the people were not aware that the constant disappearances and gruesome deaths that occur in the City are actually the actions of such a family Some years ago, an attack led by Seven destroyed a part of the City, in which Ekaterina Alexius died. After her death, her siblings, Ania and Dimitri, fled their home and their pains Synopsis Places Trivia * The name Eden is a reference to the biblical Garden of Eden, which, as a garden, follows Fiore's flower motif * The West End area is a reference to London's East End during the 19th Century